


The scent of you

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Partners, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Knotting, M/M, Pining, Top Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco's scent rouses the wolf in Harry.





	The scent of you

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #47, Pairing: Drarry

_ Mine.  _

The scent was strong, and completely enveloped him. Wrapped around him like a heady caress. 

_ Mine.  _

The words reverberated in his head, like the thumping of his rapidly beating heart. His fingers reached out, desperate to feel the soft pale silken skin against his own heated flesh.

_ Mine.  _

He sank every inch of his slicked cock inside Draco, stretching him out inch by fucking thick inch. It was perfection, it was everything he imagined it could be. And with every moan falling from Draco’s lips, it was even more. 

_ Mine.  _

The closer he got, the more the base of his cock began to swell. Draco’s scent as he came filled his nose, making him feel completely intoxicated. It took a bit of maneuvering, and thrusting, but eventually Draco’s tight ring of muscle stretched completely around his thick knot, surrounding every inch of the sensitive flesh with heat. He was right at the edge, ready to fall over. 

_ MINE! _ __  
__  
Harry shot up in his bed, hips thrusting forward against his will, cock spurting rivers of ejaculate into his sheets. Flipping over, Harry rutted angrily into the mattress, desperate for some level of friction against the still solid erection. The cock-ring that was locked tightly around swollen knot and bollocks, had done nothing to contain his orgasm, nor his desperation for the man who’d caught his interest. As he ground his body into his bed, Harry cursed and came again, spurting pitifully into the sodden sheets. Harry felt agitated and miserable, but the day could only look up from here. Especially with Malfoy as his Auror partner at the Ministry.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
